


All Is Well in Lorien

by DragonWriter77



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Hugs, Lothlórien, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 23:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7865899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonWriter77/pseuds/DragonWriter77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off this prompt from imaginelegolas (http://imaginelegolas.tumblr.com):</p>
<p>Imagine nervously telling Legolas your deepest fears, and having him comfort you over them</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Is Well in Lorien

You turn away and slip through the trees. Galadriel is still talking to the fellowship, but you will not be missed. The news the fellowship brought is dire, a balrog hadn’t been seen for centuries and even hearing the name brings a shadow to your heart. It was fighting one of these creatures that your father died long ago. You take a deep breath and close your eyes. Immediately, flames, shadow, cries of terror flood your vision. Your eyes fly open and you stifle a cry. You thought you’d been rid of these visions for hundreds of years now. Who knew how long they’ll take to disappear this time?

You attempt to banish such thoughts from your mind and stare at the landscape around you. The moonlight flickers lightly through the golden leaves above, reflecting off the silver tree trunks. It is a sight to behold, though you find you’re thirsting to explore the other regions of middle earth again. As darkness covers the land, chances to do so are getting slimmer and slimmer. You don’t like to travel alone and your brothers, your usual travel companions, are busy guarding the realm against the increasingly common orks. For now, you suppose, you’ll have to settle for Lothlorien. The sight is beautiful after all, and if recent tales are true, even Lorien won’t be able to stand for much longer.

You turn to continue walking, trying not to close your eyes for long lest the visions take you again. You are so lost in concentration you barely notice as you pass a figure leaning against a tree.

“What troubles you?” a calm voice asks.

You start and turn back to the figure, then relax. It is Legolas of Mirkwood. Galadriel must have finished speaking to the fellowship. You shake your head, “It is nothing.”

Legolas straightens and takes a step closer to you, “I have seen many with your manner before. It is rarely nothing.”

You sigh and try to relax your shoulders, “It really is, my lord. I wouldn’t want to trouble you.”

“My lord?” Legolas tilts his head in confusion.

“You are a prince of Mirkwood, are you not? What else am I to call you?”

Legolas shrugs, “Simply… Legolas will suffice. What should I call you?”

“My name is (y/n).”

“It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now, to your earlier statement, it would be no trouble to me. Please, you are in pain.”

You sigh, “Your fellowship’s coming has brought a shadow on our forest. A balrog has awoken in Moria. I can’t say that doesn’t bring back old horrors to my mind.” You close your eyes again and shudder as the balrog’s fiery whip flashes before you.

“You have ill memories of this creature?”

“My father fell slaying one such beast. I was very young. I can only recall brief flashes, but they lurk in the shadows of my mind and grow till I can no more close my eyes without seeing them. In the worst of days they play before me even in my waking hours.” You press your eyes closed and a tear slips down your cheek. Your eyes fly open a second later as a gentle hand wipes it away.

“I am sorry our coming has brought this upon you.”

The tears begin to come faster now and Legolas hesitantly reaches out in comfort.

You accept, wrapping your arms around him and resting your head upon his shoulder. Legolas holds you tightly and silently.

Eventually as the tears slow, he speaks, “A balrog has awoken, it is true. But fear not, all is yet well in Lorien. A great wizard fell with the balrog into the chasm and I do not doubt there will be quite a battle before the end. Gandalf knows the plight of middle earth and has likely done all he can to prevent the balrog’s return. You also are under the protection of the Lady Galadriel. She will not let Lothlorien fall.”

Legolas lapses into silence and you breath deeply. His words are sincere, though based on uncertainty. Still, you find you are feeling better. Your tears begin to dry and your breathing returns to normal. Finally you relax and Legolas and you pull apart.

“Thank you,” you say softly.

Legolas smiles, “I hope my words have been of some comfort, though I’m afraid I must be off. The others do not know where I am.”

You nod and watch as he slips through the trees and is lost in the moonlight.

The night air blows softly in the breeze and you rub your eyes, suddenly tired. You glance to the left as you catch the nearly imperceptible footprints of an approaching elf. The elf steps through the trees and you recognize your brother, Indrilen.

“Hail, Brother.”

Indrilen nods and raises a hand in greeting.

“How are the borders?”

He shrugs, “Nothing significant, save our visitors. Did you have company? I thought I saw another figure from afar.”

You consider for a second, deciding there is no reason to hide the truth, “Legolas. He was out admiring the trees.”

Indrilen raises an eyebrow, “Of course. I’m sure that is all he was admiring.”

You roll your eyes and give your brother a playful shove, “He was only being nice.”

“Oh! What did he say?”

“Nothing of interest to you! We barely spoke,” you feel your cheeks become warm and you turn away, rubbing your tired eyes. As you close your eyes, you frown. This time, you see no vision of balrog fire. Instead, you find yourself staring at _Him_. You clearly see his straight blond hair and blue eyes. You also see his shy smile and strong shoulders. You can also almost feel how it felt to be in his embrace again. Confused, you blink and turn back toward your brother.

Indrilen laughs and shakes his head before noticing your serious expression, “Have the visions returned to you as well? Aerin retired early from the watch today.”

You bite your lip, remembering your older brother. Aerin had felt your father’s death the hardest and always had suffered the visions worst of all your siblings. “Yes… though they aren’t … bothering me currently.” You say hesitantly, still wondering at the change in visions.

“You are fortunate.” Indrilen sighs tiredly, “I’m afraid they have returned badly for me. I must rest now before they get any worse.”

You nod, distracted. “Tired though I am, I have much to think on. I will return to our telian later and I’ll try not to disturb you.”

“That is fine, though I would feel better if you did not stay awake too long.”

“I am no longer a child, Indrilen.” You sigh. Indrilen is several hundred years older than you, but you have long since outgrown the need for supervision. “If it really means that much to you, then I will stay out but an hour.”

Indrilen nods and turns to leave. He walks silently and lightly, leaving behind no footprints.

Once he is gone you turn away and begin a walk of your own. You follow a familiar trail, barely noting the landscape around you. You pass several other elves as they wander, but pay them no attention. When finally you stop, you’ve gone quite a distance and are standing on the edge of a clearing where the trees still hide you in shadow.

On the other end of the clearing, the fellowship is ascending into the trees to sleep. The hobbits appear nervous to be so far off the ground, but Legolas climbs with ease. You watch them for a time, smiling at their interactions before you turn away. The fellowship have been through so much together and will need to rest in Lothlorien for while before they move on. Surprisingly, you now find yourself dreading the day they have to leave. Their coming had at first brought you so much grief. Shaking your head, you turn back the way you’d come. It’s amazing how much one encounter can change everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Telian- platforms in the trees where the elves sleep, also called flets


End file.
